tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Stephen Hatt
Stephen Topham Hatt (born 1941) is Sir Topham and Lady Hatt's grandson and Bridget's older brother. In the Railway Series, he took over his father's role as controller of the North Western Railway in 1984 and became Sir Topham Hatt III in 1997. Bio in the Railway Series The Hatts spent a long holiday on Toby's old line in East Anglia. Stephen was excited when he first met Toby, but Bridget accidentally offended him by assuming he was an electric tram. He became the Fat Controller in 1984, succeeding to his father's baronetcy in 1997. In 1970, he married Helen Margaret, a distant cousin and granddaughter of the Reverend Nicholas Dreswick, the much-respected historian of Sodor. They had three children: Richard Topham, born in 1972 and no doubt destined to be Sir Topham Hatt IV (his father will be seventy-four in 2015, though he has, as yet, given no hint of retiring), Charles Nicholas (1974-) and Emily Helen (1977-). With great skill, he masterminded the arrangements for the royal visit in 1995, when he welcomed the Prince of Wales on his visit to Sodor. Bio in the Television Series Stephen had never grown up to be controller, and has always remained as about the same age. He was amongst the boys who teased Daisy about bull's-eyes, and was also amongst the boys who teased Sir Handel about George. He and Bridget helped Toby discover an old castle. He thought that Edward was the strongest and the best, after Edward pushed Duck, Gordon, and their trains into Knapford Station. He and Bridget flew a kite, which got blown away, but Thomas, along with Charlie, Percy, Edward, and Emily retrieved it. He and Bridget later caught chickenpox, convincing Henry that engines could catch chickenpox as well. Appearances Voice Actors * Matt Wilkinson (UK; thirteenth season only) * Teresa Gallagher (UK; fourteenth season onwards - US; nineteenth season onwards) * William Hope (US; thirteenth season and fourteenth season) * Tomoko Naka (Japan; first season only) * Hiromi Nishida (Japan; fifth season only) * Chisato Nakajima (Japan; fifth - sixth seasons) * Kumiko Izumi (Japan; seventh season only) * Yasuhiko Kawazu (Japan; eighth season only) * Yuko Mizobe (Japan; tenth season only) * Yūko Nishi (Japan; thirteenth season only) * Takayuki Kawasugi (Japan; fourteenth season onwards) * Blanche Ravalec (France and French speaking Canada; sixth season onwards) * Lena Meieran (Norway; thirteenth - fourteenth seasons) * Artur Pontek (Poland; thirteenth season onwards) Trivia * In the magazines, he and Bridget have a friend named Marcus. * In the magazine story, The Hallowe'en Special, it is said that Stephen and Bridget live on the Mainland and only come to stay with Sir Topham and Lady Hatt every so often. Merchandise * Departing Now Gallery File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman18.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman9.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman30.png|Sir Topham and Lady Hatt with Stephen and Bridget File:StephenBridgetHatt.jpg|Stephen and Bridget File:SavedFromScrap40.png|Stephen with The Vicar of Wellsworth File:Baa!44.png|Stephen inside Maithwaite station File:Toby'sDiscovery24.png File:Toby'sDiscovery25.png File:SomethingInTheAir65.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak2.jpg|Stephen with Sir Topham and the Storyteller File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine64.png|Stephen in the sixth season File:SnowEngine76.png|Stephen in the seventh season File:SqueakRattleAndRoll35.png|Stephen inside an express coach File:SqueakRattleAndRoll59.png File:SeeingtheSights21.png|Stephen with Cyril File:WhichWayNow11.png|Stephen, Bridget, Sir Topham, and Lady Hatt File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite26.png File:WaywardWinston7.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble7.png File:Piggy-in-the-middle!1.jpg|Mavis, Bridget, Marcus, and Stephen File:GiantPuffer1.jpg File:TheTrainGame1.png Category:Humans Category:North Western Railway